future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Uniform Collection
Overview A new feature for the collection of uniforms available in Marvel Future Fight. Players can collect uniforms according to certain themes and acquiring Collection Reward by upgrading them to Mythic rank. Themes Avengers: Infinity War Black Order Description: Conquer the universe with style. Thanos and his generals are on a mission to destroy everything in their path. Suit up with this collection to show the universe who's boss! Reward: Crystal X 200 Avengers: Infinity War #1 Description: Thanos and his elite guard will stop at nothing to collect the Infinity Stones. Take a stand against this cosmic threat on the galaxy's final battleground: Earth! Harness this special gear crafted to save the universe desruction. Reward: Selector: Biometrics X 150 Avengers: Infinity War #2 Description: Thanos and his elite guard will stop at nothing to collect the Infinity Stones. Bring the fight to outer space and face Thanos head-on with these uniforms crafted to defend the cosmos from complete collapse. Reward: Enchanted Uru Chest: Mythic Age of Apocalypse Description: Fight the Age of Apocalypse and save mutantkind! These futuristic looks will help the X-Men stand against Apocalypse, the first and most powerful mutant of all time. Reward: Phoenix Feather X 300 Thor: Ragnarok Description: It's main event time! Hela, the Goddess of Death, has returned from Hel to conquer Asgard. Step into the arena with these gladiator outfits and defend Asgard from her wrath! Reward: Enchanted Uru Chest: Mythic Captain America: Civil War Civil War: Captain America's Side Description: Choose your side and stand for what you believe in with these epic uniforms. Join team Captain America in support of super heroic autonomy. Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 Civil War: Iron Man's Side Description: Choose your side and stand for what you believe in with these epic uniforms. Join team Iron Man in support of super heroic autonomy. Reward: Selector: Biometrics X 150 Doctor Strange Description: Open your mind with these mystic looks. Even a Master of the Mystic Arts wouldn't be able to pass up these magical threads. Reward: Selector: Biometrics X 150 Guardians of the Galaxy Description: Cause some trouble in style. Leave no galaxy in the universe unguarded with uniforms that are truly out of this world. Reward: Rank 1 Black Anti-Matter X 300 Monsters Unleashed! (MFF Variant) Description: Monsters are falling from the sky like rain and Earth needs professional monster hunters to protect cities across the globe! Equip your team with these exclusive uniforms to defend the planet from the monster horde! Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 Captain Marvel Earth is caught in an intergalactic war between two alien races! Suit up with these cosmic uniforms to fly higher, further, and faster in order to save the planet from the Kree and the Skrulls. Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 X-Force X-Force #1 Description: An elite mutant team needs an elite set of uniforms. Harness the power of the X-Force with these deadly looks. Reward: Phoenix Feather X 300 X-Force #2 Description: The covert mutant unit, X-Force, will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Try on these special outfits to help them complete their mission. Reward: M'Kraan Crystal X 300 Avengers: Endgame Avengers: Endgame #1 Description: Get your team ready with the new uniforms! It'll help on the final battle against Thanos. Reward: Norn Stone of Chaos X 300 Avengers: Endgame #2 Description: Save the universe with the heroes in the new and improved Avengers uniforms. Reward: Rank 1 Black Anti-Matter X 300 Team Suit #1 Description: Avenge the fallen with the team uniforms. Reward: Selector: Biometrics X 150 Team Suit #2 Description: Never give up! You must avenge the fallen. Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 Disassembled Description: Defend humanity and mutantkind alike with these new and improved X-Men uniforms! Reward: Selector: Biometrics X 150 Spider-Man: Far From Home Description: Powerful Villains have come to Earth through a dimension rift. Defend the neighborhood with these upgraded uniforms! Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 Fantastic Four Description: Protect the future humanity from all threats with the Future Foundation uniforms. Reward: Norn Stone of Chaos X 300 Phoenix Five Description: The sovereignty of universal birth and destruction, the Phoenix Force selected each of these mutants as its vessels. Now the Phoenix Five fight for a better future for mutantkind with the flames of life! Reward: M'Kraan Crystal X 300 Agents of Atlas Description: The newest heroes of the East have become even stronger! At a moment's notice, the Agents of Atlas will gather anywhere around the world to protect Asia and beyond. Reward: Rank 1 Black Anti-Matter X 300 Uncanny Avengers Description: This new Avengers team formed as a representation of the peaceful coexistence of Inhumans, Mutants, and humans. The Uncanny Avengers fight for the unity of all races and to protect all earthly inhabitants! Reward: Norn Stone of Chaos X 300 Merc For Money Description: There's moolah to be made! Deadpool has formed a new team of mercenaries all looking to earn some extra coin. Check out their "teamwork" and "marketable" battle skills, because nothing is more motivating than money! Reward: M'Kraan Crystal X 300 Avengers 3099 Description: In a very distant future, our Avengers have come together again to defend humanity from falling under the control of vastly powerful robots. Fight for a new future with the Avengers, geared with advanced technology! Avengers, assemble! Reward: Gold X 1,000,000 Hydra Description: In the midst of a reality warp, Captain America shockingly declared himself the supreme leader of Hydra, the evil organization he stood against for so long. He and new villainous allies don new costumes as they conquer the world. Hail Hydra! 'Reward: Gold X 1,000,000'__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Uniform